Max's Weekend
by Terri4
Summary: What did happen the summer after Destiny, sequal to The summer that never was.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Max's weekend  
Author: Terri  
Category: UC Max/Maria  
Disclaimer: The characters still not mine, but the story is.  
Summery : This is the sequel to The Summer That Never Was  
  
Maria was working at the Crashdown, they had been busy all day, she just wanted to go home and put her feet up, and watch a movie. Maria looked at her watch just ten minutes to go. Michael was working as well but he was keeping his distance and Maria was doing her best not to look over at him every other minute. Maria looked at her watch again, just another five more minutes, at least now it had died down only a few customers sat at the booths, mainly kids from her school, who had nothing better to do.   
  
Maria heard the door open, she took her note book out of her uniform and walked over to the table, with her eyes on the note pad she asked "what can I do for you?" "I think the question should be, what can I do for you." Maria's head snapped up and she squealed, "Max! Where have you been?" Max smiled at Maria and said, "well, I've been putting the finishing touches to my trip." Maria looked forlorn at this. "Oh, are you going away?" "Yeah but just for the weekend." "Right, um, are you going alone?" "Well, I had hoped that I could persuade a certain pixie to come with me." Maria grinned at him, "are you talking about me?" Max frowned at Maria, "Naw, I was talking about Is, of course I'm talking about you, idiot."  
  
Maria squealed and started to jump up and down. She suddenly came to a stop and her face had a sad look. Max quickly stood up and tilted her face up to him, "Maria, what's wrong?" Maria lifted her eyes to him, "My mom will never go for it, she'll never let me go away with you, you being a boy and all." Max just smiled at her "Oh that I am, but not to worry, I covered all that when I went to see her an hour ago, she was cool about it." Maria looked at Max stunned.   
"Cool! My mom? We are talking about the same Amy Deluca aren't we?" "Hey, your talking to Max Evan's here, who wouldn't trust a face like mine?" Max gave Maria a doe-eyed look, "well could you resist this face?" Maria blushed, the thing was Maria remembered the body that went with that face, and the taste of his lips, and the feel of his arms and.....   
"Hey, Maria, you still there, I asked you a question," Maria's voice was breathless when she answered, "No Max, I couldn't resist."  
  
"Okay then Maria, what time do you get off?" Maria quickly looked at her watch, "I finished five minutes ago, let me get my stuff and we'll be out of here." Maria ran through to the back she opened her locker, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door, she glanced at the mirror, she was shocked by what she saw, her face was glowing, but not only her face but her body felt tingly all over, the only time she had felt this way was when she thought of Micheal, only this time it wasn't Michael it was Max. She smiled to herself and walked back to Max in the diner. Max stood when she came closer as they walked out he took hold of her hand. They didn't notice Michael who stood at the counter staring at them with a face like thunder, thinking to himself "What the hell!!!"  
  
TBC   
  
More to come soon I promise!  



	2. Max's Weekend Part 2

Max's weekend Part 2  
Author Terri  
Category UC Max/Maria  
Sequal to The Summer That Never Was.  
  
  
Maria couldn't believe it, here she was sitting next to Max going to..... "Hey Max, where are we going to any way?" Max just smiled and shook his head and said "you'll find out soon enough." Max insisted that they take his jeep instead of the Jetta, at least this time if they broke down he could use his powers to fix his car without her being worried it will blow up.  
  
Maria laughed, and Max looked at her, "what's so funny." "It's just I can't understand why my mom didn't give me the first degree when I picked up my stuff for our weekend away, what did you say to her anyway?" "Well I told her that after we got stuck out all night at the pond, I took care of you and made sure you were safe." "That's all, that's all it took?" "Well, I also said that, you slept inside the car while I was a safe distance away, and that your innocence would be safe with me." Maria laughed, "and she bought it?" "Well... I also said if you got hurt in any way she had my permission to kill me." "Ahhh, now I understand why she let me come with you. So where did you say we were going?" Max laughed and said "Uh, Uh, wait and see."  
  
Max drove while Maria dozed beside him, she had her head on his shoulder, and every so often Max glanced down at her sleeping face, he loved looking at her while she slept, she was so beautiful, not that she wasn't when she was awake, but while sleeping, she had a look about her that he just couldn't describe. This was so different than when he sometimes watched Liz sleep, when he needed to be close to her. Max took a turning which took him off the main highway and down a dirt road, the road was bumpy and it jolted Maria awake, "Sorry, Maria but we are nearly there." "Max I don't see anything but a campsite, Max this is a joke right?" Max started to laugh. "Max I am not sleeping in a tent. Wait what is that?" Maria pointed to something in the distance. "Max is that, wait it is, it's a stage. Oh My God you've brought me to the musical festival, I can't believe it, do you know how hard it is to get tickets for this gig? I like tried everything to get tickets, except for selling my body, no one would part with them." "Wait, how did you get them?" "Maria, I'm afraid I can't reveal my sources for if I did I would have to kill you, then you're mom would definitely have my hide."   
  
They pulled up to the gate, their tickets were checked and five minutes later they found a spot near the trees to set up camp. Maria bounded out of the jeep and ran around to Max and hugged him, Max hung onto Maria for dear life as she nearly knocked him off his feet, "Maria, calm down, we're going to be on the ground in a minute." "On second thought, that wouldn't be so bad, you go girl." Maria just laughed and then she looked up at Max and slowly she pulled his face down to hers and they kissed, they hadn't kissed since they were at the pond, but when they did everything around them disappeared. Other campers stopped and looked at the two kissing and started to whistle at them. Max and Maria pulled away quickly, Max smiled and said, "we'll finish this later, but without an audience." Maria smiled and whispered "Promise." "Yeah, I promise."  
  
  
It took a while but they managed to get their tent up, Maria wanted Max to use his powers but it was too risky with so many people around who could see, after a few mishaps with poles being left over they had did it. "Max it's a little small isn't it?" Max stood back and looked at the tent and said, "Nope Maria it's perfect. So now the tent is up let's go see who's playing tonight."  
  
TBC  



	3. Max's Weekend Part 3

Title: Max's weekend Part 3  
Author: Terri  
Disclaimer: The characters, the band nor the music belong to me.  
  
Part 3  
  
Maria and Max walked up to the stage, where everyone had gathered, Maria looked at Max, "I wonder who'll be on first, I hope it's a band that I can dance to, because I have the need to dance." Max looked her, thinking to himself how different she was from Liz, Liz was always serious, whereas Maria was always living life like it was her last day.  
  
"Oh My God, Max look it's Wheatus", Maria started dancing and singing, "I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby." Max was moving next to Maria and laughing at her, "Max, what are you laughing at? Come on let loose and move your bod." Max looked around him everyone was jumping up and down, and basically going crazy, hell why not, it's not like anyone will even notice him, Max suddenly started jumping and belting out the song along with Maria.  
  
After Wheatus came Limp Bizket, Destiny's child, who Max thought were great but would never admit to liking, Michael would call him a wuss if he ever knew. A few other groups come on and to finish the night off Dido came on stage, she started singing "Thank you" at this point Max was standing behind Maria with his arms around her waist, Max thought back to the day at the pond, and his memory of Maria in the water, unknown to Max, Maria also thought back to the same time when she realised how gorgeous she thought his bod was.  
  
Max leaned down to Maria's ear and whispered, "remember?" "Oh Max, I remember alright," "Maria do you want to go back to the tent now?" "I thought you'd never ask." They turned and walked slowly back to were they were staying, holding on to each other."  
  
When they reached their tent, there were both a little nervous both not sure if they should take that next step, sure they were best of friends now but if it became more what would they be then?  
  
Maria looks up to Max and asks him, "Max, what are thinking about?" "Maria, you're my best friend, but I can't forget that kiss we had earlier, if you're alright with it I really would like to see if we could be more to each other." "Good answer Max, I thought maybe I would have to seduce you," Maria became serious then and asked him, "Max promise me something? Promise me if this doesn't work we will still be friends, I couldn't bare it if we lost that." "Maria, I promise nothing will ever stop me being your friend, don't you get it, all of us are connected to each other, we will be connected for all eternity."   
  
Maria had tears in her eyes, "Max, I....., oh hell." Maria leapt forward to Max and hugged him, Maria placed her hands on his face and pulled him to her and gave him a kiss, "Um Maria, remember last time, we had an audience, why don't we go into the tent before we draw another one."  
  
Maria and Max went into the tent, everything went quiet until, a small voice huskily said, "oh, Max," and another voice replied, "I love you Maria."  
  
Later while Max lay dozing with his head on Maria's stomach, Maria stroked his hair and whispered to him "I love you too Max."  
  
TBC  



	4. Max's Weekend Part 4

Max's weekend part 4  
Author Terri  
Disclaimer: Sigh, Still not my characters.  
  
  
Max was the first to wake up, he had his arms around Maria, with her head tucked under his chin, it felt right, yet it also felt different. He didn't regret anything that happened between them last night, but how will Maria feel, now? Max lowered his lips to her hair and kissed her, she smelt like strawberries, he loved strawberries, he loved Maria, he didn't know when it happened, or how it happened, but love was there all around them and inside of them.  
  
Maria stirred and tightened her grip on Max, she looked up at him, smiled and whispered "hey." Max looked into Maria's eyes and he knew then they were going to be okay, in her eyes he saw her trust, he saw love.   
  
Maria noticed him staring at her, "Max is everything alright, are you alright?" "Maria, lets just say I'm better than alright." Maria blushed slightly, then said brightly, "right so what's on for today?"   
  
They both dressed, although it took a while as they both couldn't stop touching or kissing every so often, in the end Maria made Max stay over one side, if that was at all possible seeing the tent was so small to start off with, but in the end they were ready for the outside world. They left the tent, and went to the bathrooms that had been set up for the festival, afterwards they sat and ate toast from one of the stands, neither one saying much, they didn't need to.  
  
They heard the bands starting up on the stage and went to see who was playing, Max went to get a couple of sodas, Pink was singing 'There you go', Maria was singing along to the words when she felt a hand on her shoulder, thinking that it was Max, she turned around smiling, her smile then turned to a frown, "what are you doing here Michael?"   
  
Max was on his way back when he noticed Michael, he wanted to warn Maria but he was too late, Michael had reached her first. Maria noticed Max over Michaels shoulder, he turned to see what she was looking at. "Well hello Max, enjoying yourself are you?" Max looked at Maria who had her head down looking at the ground. "Actually, Maria and I are both enjoying the FESTIVAL, I didn't know you had a ticket else I would have asked if you wanted to come with us." Michael frowned at that, "I didn't have a ticket but I hitched a ride with someone and they never checked at the gate."   
  
Maria looked at Michael then, and asked, "so how come you decided to come here, I didn't think this was your kind of thing." "It's not, but I was looking for Max here and when I couldn't find him I asked Alex, he told me he had given Max tickets for the festival, and hey presto here I am." Maria looked at Max and smiled, "soooo... that's where you got them from huh." Max laughed, Michael frowned at him, he'd never seen Max laugh so easily, something wasn't right, he also didn't like the way Maria and Max were looking at each other, there seemed to be something different about them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Another band came on but it was different now that Michael was here with them, Maria and Max felt uneasy, both not sure what to do with these new feelings they had for each other. Maria was the first to speak up, "listen guys they are almost finished here why don't we leave now so we can beat the traffic back to Roswell?" Max looked a little hurt that Maria would want to end the weekend early, but he understood why she was doing it, "sure Maria, is that okay with you Michael, I assume you will be coming back with us, or are you planning to hitch back again?" "Of course I'm coming with you guys, so lets get going." They all walked back to the tent, Michael narrowed his eyes at the tent, "wait, you both slept in that small thing, alone?" Maria was the first to answer, "yes we did, any way it's bigger than it looks, there's plenty of room for two to sleep, it was cosy." Maria looked at Max who by this time was blushing a deep red. Michael didn't like this one bit, for some reason they both looked guilty, then he remembered when he saw then leave the Crashdown yesterday they were holding hands, god he hoped that this was just their way of being friendly, he didn't think he could handle it if it was more.  
  
They made it back to Roswell two hours later, not much was said by anyone all the way, Maria sat in the back behind Max and every so often he would look at her and give her a reassuring smile or wink and each time he did she wanted to kiss him, but then she would glance at Michael and feel guilty all over again, she hoped she and Max could work through this, whatever this was, before too long. She knew in the end someone was going to be hurt, and in her heart she knew it would be her.  
  
Michael insisted Maria should be dropped off first, Max got out of the car and got Maria's holdall from the back and walked her to the door, as he handed her bag to her he leaned in for a kiss, but Maria stepped back with a sad look in her eyes, she indicated with her head that Michael was looking. Max nodded, "I'll call you later." "Max, you don't have to." "Maria, I WILL call later." Maria smiled and turned to go in, just as she was about to close the door she said, "love you." Max had a huge grin on his face when he got back in the car.   
  
"So Max, what the hell were you doing holding hands with my Maria, and what the hell did happen last night in that tent......?"  
  
End  
  
Sequel to come soon.  



End file.
